


VID: Bruises

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little trouble in your neighbourhood. [Sam]</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Bruises

**Details:** Supernatural | 1.30 | "Bruises" by Band of Skulls | Spoilers for 7x15  
**DW Post:<http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/101848.html>**

_Password: sammy!_

**Watch:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/37848406) (Password: _sammy!_ )  
**Download:** 22mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?iqw2ggbh4ykd8r6) )

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sam suffering seems to inspire my creativity :(
> 
> Thanks to ash48 for a beta look.


End file.
